深紅色の蝶の運命 Fate of the Crimson Butterfly
by Kagamine-Maria
Summary: Mayumi and Mayuki are twins. One day Mayuki found a beautiful crimson butterfly and follows it deep into the forest. Concern about her younger twin, Mayumi follows her to the deep forest. The deep forest led them to a lost village.


深紅色の蝶の運命; Fate of the Crimson Butterfly

Chapter I – The Lost Village

Mayumi and Mayuki are twins. Mayumi is a nice and mature girl while Mayuki is a brave and clumsy girl. Both of them are visiting a childhood play spot near their house.

Mayuki was playing the swing located at the park near their house and Mayumi was picking flowers from the park's flower bud. Mayuki looks down and suddenly; a mysterious crimson butterfly appeared in front of her, "Mayumi! Look, Mayumi!" Mayuki called. "Yes, what is it, Mayuki?" asked Mayumi. While Mayumi was asking, Mayuki follows the mysterious crimson butterfly deep into the forest located at the right side of the park. Concerned for her twin, Mayumi follows Mayuki. Mayumi called for her twin sister, "Mayuki! Mayuki, where are you?" Mayumi looked around and saw Mayuki's towel at the bushes. Mayumi picked up her twin sister's towel and looked around searching for Mayuki.

Suddenly, Mayumi heard footsteps running around in circle and a young girl's voice saying, "Wait! Wait, please!" at the forest located at the right side of the park near their house. Mayumi followed the footsteps as well as the voice of the young girl thinking that the young girl's voice belongs to her younger twin, Mayuki. After almost half an hour of searching for Mayuki, Mayumi's twin sister, Mayumi found her standing in front of a bridge. It was dark that Mayumi can only see Mayuki standing in front of a bridge. "Mayu…ki?" Mayumi called to her younger twin sister, Mayuki. Mayumi's face become pale, "Wha-What… just… happened…?" she asked. Mayuki is already pale by the time Mayumi called her name.

Mayumi and the two twin sisters are led to a lost village. When they reach the village, they notice that the path they took to this mysterious place has vanished. At the left part of the village, three siblings are investigating the village; Ieyatsu Nakano, Azusa Nakano & Hibari Nakano. "Onii-chan! Wait for me!" The youngest of the siblings, Azusa said. The three siblings are cousins of Mayumi and Mayuki. "Azusa! Faster! All of us have to investigate the other side of the village! Onii-san, you too. Don't stay there! Come here, faster!" Ieyatsu said. Azusa tied her shoe tie and run to her second brother. Hibari walked faster to the other side of the village with his other siblings to the shrine.

The three siblings walked to the other side of the village where the shrine is located. Azusa took a peek at the hole inside the shrine and suddenly Hibari accidentally pushed her inside. Azusa screamed as she fell down the shrine's hole. Ieyatsu tried to pull Azusa's hand but failed to pull her up. After half an hour shouting Azusa's name, Azusa finally woke up and looked up calling her two brothers, "Ieyatsu nii-chan! Hibari nii-chan! Help me get out of here!" Ieyatsu looked around searching for a rope. Suddenly Hibari found a rope at the top of a tree. Hibari asked his second brother, Ieyatsu, to find a ladder. Ieyatsu then go walk around the lost village and saw a big rock and a ladder beside it.

He then run as fast as he can to grab the ladder but suddenly, the ladder disappeared and a hole opened up below him. Ieyatsu was pulled down the hole and suddenly the hole shut down and the ladder appeared again. Hibari, at the opposite side of the village wondered where Ieyatsu have gone to, 'What is he doing at a time like this?' He then looked below the hole where Azusa is calling for him and his younger brother, "Azusa! Wait there and don't go anywhere further the hole! Understand?" Azusa replied, "Yes! But please be faster, Hibari nii-chan, this place have a scary and mysterious aura… I'm scared…" Hibari replied, "Yes, I won't be long. I'll just search for your brother!"

While Hibari is looking for the ladder as well as his younger brother, Ieyatsu, he found a beautiful woman sitting in front of one of the houses singing with her very beautiful voice, "Yureru…Yume no…" is what the woman is singing. Hibari was in such a hurry to save his youngest sister, Azusa. So he ran faster towards the woman thinking to ask for help. He seems to forget about this is a lost village near the park and by the looks of it; anyone can know that this place is left and no one lives here anymore. As he run towards the woman, he called for her, "Excuse me! Excuse me, miss! Can you please help me?" he asked the woman that he doesn't even know. When Hibari was a bit close to the woman, he thinks, 'This woman looks like Kanae… Ieyatsu's ex-girlfriend… I wonder if this is her… But what is she doing singing at this late in the evening?'

Hibari stops running and decided to walk slowly to where the woman is sitting, as he ask for help once again, the woman turned around and smiled at him, "Oh my, how could you find this village? No one ever come here before, so I rarely have visitors like you!" Hibari looked at her face carefully and he noticed that the woman looked exactly like his brother's ex-girlfriend, Kanae. He walk even more closer to the woman who looked exactly like Kanae and said, "O-oh, I see… Anyway miss, have you seen a boy with blonde spikey hair?" The woman shrugs and lied, "I have seen him just now!" "Can I know where he is?" Hibari asked. The woman nodded and stands up.

"Come over here my dear." Said the woman, "May I know your name?" she asked as she opened the door to her house and came inside. "Hibari. Nakano Hibari." Hibari said as he follows the woman inside her house. "Ah! What a nice name you have!" the woman said. "Uh… May I know your name, miss?" Hibari asked her. But the woman did not respond to his question. "Miss?" Hibari called. Again, the woman didn't respond to his question as well as him calling her. "The man with blonde hair is sitting inside this room. It is my living room, please do sit with him." Said the woman pointing her hands to the door of the living room. "T-thank you, miss…" Hibari said as he looked at the woman's face but suddenly the woman looked away not letting him see her face.

When Hibari walked to the woman's living room, the woman suddenly pushed him in and locked him inside saying, "Please look for him inside! He would probably be hiding somewhere near the small TV!" Hibari gasped and his eyes widen. When he heard the woman said 'near the TV' his hand were trembling, a little bit scared. Hibari looked back, searching for the TV. Suddenly, the TV switched open, "Aa-!" Hibari shouted but then he forced himself to not make any noise. "Shit, if this continues I will not be able to get Azusa out from the stupid hole at this rate!" Hibari thought to himself, "Please, please, God, please don't let Azusa be in any further danger than this which is happening to her!" he prayed to God.

'Clack clack' footsteps from the entrance of the lost village sounded. "I… shall get rid of those ghosts…" A female said to herself in the middle of the darkness.

Chapter I – END


End file.
